In recent years, HDMI® is prevailing as a communication interface for transmitting at high speed a digital television signal, i.e., pixel data of uncompressed (baseband) images, and audio data attached to the images, for example, from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set-top box, and other AV (Audio Visual) sources to a television set, a projector, and other displays. Examples of patent publications regarding the HDMI include the following.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-57714
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-19948